Legend of Korra: The Power of Four
by Captain Ash
Summary: "You four will be more than human from this point on... You four shall be... Fantastic."


Legend of Korra: The Power of Four

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Fantastic Four and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

"Alright guys, right this way." Asami Sato said as she ushered her friends through a pair of solid steel doors. Through them walked Avatar Korra, Mako, and his younger brother Bolin, all called by Asami to stand witness for what she had said was going to be the scientific breakthrough of the millennium.

"So Asami, what's the big surprise?" Korra asked as she looked around the small laboratory. In front of them was some kind of device which was a good head taller than everyone in the room. It was round and looked similar to a window, though without any glass in the middle, and had various cables, wires, and antennae sticking out of various places on it.

"Lady and gentlemen, I present the invention that will put Future Industries back on the map, the Spirit Window!" Asami said as she motioned to the device. Her guests were less than impressed.

"So you're going into the... window repair business?" Bolin asked, as Korra and Mako just looked at Asami strangely. The heiress just face palmed and sighed.

"No, Bolin. No I am not." Asami said, as Korra eyed the machine.

"Spirit Window? I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say it's got something to do with spirits?" Korra said in a questioning tone.

"Yes!" Asami practically chirped with glee. She honestly expected her friends to be a bit more excited than this, as in asking more questions about it than fixating on the window part of the name.

"You see this was a project my... Father started a few years ago." Asami said, pausing when she mentioned her father due to the sting of the all to recent memory, as she walked over to the window.

"Essentially his design was to create a way to connect to the spirit world via radio waves. Basically a big receiver to listen to the Spirit World." Asami explained, earning nods of understanding and interest.

"Wait, why would he want to listen to the Spirit World?" Mako asked the obvious question as Asami adopted a mournful look.

"I think... I think he wanted to use it to try and listen for my mother. To see if he could at least hear her, to know where she was." Asami said as she idly rubbed the machine. She noticed the now somber tone of the room and turned back to the trio in front of her.

"Anyway, I took his initial blue prints and modified them to allow us to actually _see_ into the Spirit World instead of just listen." Asami explained as she walked to a control panel and began to activate the machine.

"I'm going to unveil this at a press conference later, but I thought you guys would like to get an early look at it."Asami said as the Spirit Window powered up.

"Oh man this is gonna be so cool!" Bolin said as he practically bounced up and down with excitement. Mako had an anxious smirk on his face, just as eager to see the machine in action as his brother though with more self control. He was so eager that he moved closer than anyone to the window, which went unnoticed by the others as they were transfixed by the white light that seemed to be forming in the middle of the window. Slowly the light encompassed the entirety of the machine.

Suddenly Korra felt a painful jolt strike her body. She clutched her sides as the machine began to go haywire.

"Asami what's happening?!" Mako cried out as a large explosion of energy erupted throughout the room. Time seemed to slow for Korra however, she felt something leaving her body. She saw a white spirit appear before her, her mind suddenly filling with memories of a past life.

"Raava..." Korra began, but the spirit began to speak.

_"The world will be forever changed in this instance Korra, just as it was when I merged with Wan to create the Avatar Cycle..."_

Korra's attention turned to her friends as Raava motioned toward them. They were all being struck by the energy of the Spirit Window, but Korra's blood rain cold when she saw that parts of Raava were now flowing into them as well. She also saw that various energies were coming from her own body as well, going into the others. Korra saw her friend's chi, the very essence of them as different colors that was being changed by the energy coming from her.

Bolin's earth chi, the source of all earthbending capabilities, was slowly being replaced by a fiery red chi. Mako's fire chi was being replaced by a stream of green energy. Korra looked to Asami who was also having her neutral grey chi, the chi all non-benders possessed, being replaced by a white energy. It was her bending that they were getting, her elements.

Korra felt like crying at this moment. She would not be the Avatar anymore, she was losing her bending just like she did to Amon. However Raava's next words shocked and comforted her.

_"Do not fear Korra, you are still the Avatar... You and your friends." _

Korra's eyes widened at this. Four Avatars? Together at the same time? It confused Korra to no end though she was glad she was still the Avatar.

_"You four will be more than human from this point on... You four shall be... Fantastic."_

And with that Raava disappeared, splitting into the other three with one piece remaining in Korra. With the time began to go back to normal speed, with the last thing Korra saw being a flash of light.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
